


Cutest

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Just Sookai being the softest boyfriends, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Soobin and Hueningkai do face masks with each other.





	Cutest

**Author's Note:**

> idk just a cute idea i had. wrote it in like an hour. unedited

Every night before bed, Hueningkai would make his way to Soobin’s room, whether it be to talk, cuddle, or have a midnight snack, he’d always be there. 

Tonight, though, Hueningkai had something different in mind. He’d went to the store with Taehyun and Beomgyu after school since they needed to pick up some skin creams, so he decided to look around. Hueningkai didn’t really do much to his skin, since he didn’t need to, if you asked him, neither did Taehyun and Beomgyu. However, he understood how fun it could be shopping for creams and lotions. Bombarded with rows and shelves of brightly-coloured bottles and cosmetics, Hueningkai found himself captivated by the exciting colours and fun designs. A bin that housed several small, bright-coloured packages at the end of the section caught his attention, and he walked over to dig around. Pulling out two slim, pink packages, he went over to his hyungs and asked what the product was. After Taehyun and Beomgyu explained, the rest was history.

Sitting on Soobin’s floor now, Hueningkai was changed out of his uncomfortable school uniform, opting for a pair of soft sweatpants and one of Soobin’s warm long-sleeved shirts. He brought the pink packages before Soobin and asked if he’d want to try it with him tonight before bed.

Of course, Soobin couldn’t say no to his favourite maknae.

“You look weird, hyung.” Hueningkai whispered, playfully jabbing Soobin in the stomach with his elbow.

“I think that’s the point of these.” Soobin whispered back, pointing at the face mask currently glued to his face. “I mean, along with making our skin look flawless, I’m sure.” He pretended to flip his hair dramatically, fingers flicking upwards into the air.

Giggling, Hueningkai scooted closer to Soobin, poking at the older’s thighs as they sat cross-legged on the floor beside each other.

“How do you manage to look so cute even with this crap on your face?” Soobin groaned, desperately fighting back the smile that was threatening to spread across his face as he looked at the other boy. “I bet I look ugly.” He groaned again, wanting to hide his face but resisting knowing he’d ruin the face mask process.

Shrugging, Hueningkai smiled and mumbled. “I don’t know, hyung, I’m just naturally cute.” He said, his tone cheerful as he looked at Soobin with a gaze that could only be described as warm. “And you look cute, like usual.”

Returning the younger’s look, Soobin found himself smiling shyly, the face mask shifting on his face slightly as his cheeks rose.

“I think I can see your dimples through the sheet, hyung.” Hueningkai raised a finger to poke at Soobin’s cheek, the face mask nearly slipping off now.

“Yah!” Soobin shoved Hueningkai’s hand away from his face. “Three more minutes then my face is all yours, okay?” He compromised.

Nodding, Hueningkai accepted Soobin’s offer as he pulled his hand back to rest on the other boy’s stomach instead.

“You never said anything about your belly, hyung.” Hueningkai flashed a cheeky smile as he patted the leader’s stomach and giggled.

Soobin wanted to be annoyed, but he took one look at the smile under Hueningkai’s face mask and felt his heart swell at the affection.

“You’re right.” Soobin smiled, defeated, but still content.

The pair peeled each other’s face masks off carefully, giggling, their eyes meeting and gazes softening as they did so. Throwing the used face masks away, Hueningkai sprinted out of the bathroom to jump into Soobin’s bed.

“Hyu-u-u-ng.” Hueningkai whined, clearly impatient and unhappy with being left in bed alone.

“I’m coming-” Soobin called from the bathroom. He flicked the light switch off and made his way to his bed, smiling as he saw Hueningkai wrapped up in his blanket. “You’re so cute.” He dipped his head down to press a kiss to the maknae’s forehead before crawling in bed beside him.

Shifting himself into a better position, Hueningkai made sure his back was pressed up against Soobin’s chest, but not before pulling the taller boy’s arm around his stomach.

Soobin sighed at the familiar and comforting touch, his eyes shutting only slightly.

“Hueningkai?”

“Mmm?” 

“Come here-” Soobin patted his chest.

Eagerly, Hueningkai rolled around to place his head on Soobin’s chest, one of Soobin’s hands coming up to stroke his hair almost immediately.

“Hyung, you’re so soft and warm and-” He sighed. “-and I wish I could stay here forever.” Hueningkai tilted his head up just slightly to press a kiss to Soobin’s neck, gentle and chaste, Soobin found himself shuddering at the gesture, a giant smile spreading across his face.

“Aw-” Soobin manoeuvred Hueningkai on top of him, the maknae sitting happily on his thighs as Soobin pulled him closer to place a kiss on his nose.

Hueningkai’s cheeks flushed a light pink at the sensation, but not wanting Soobin to see, he dipped his head down and tilted to the right, his lips meeting Soobin’s tenderly.

Soobin placed his hands around Hueningkai’s waist lightly, gliding them up and down his sides as they continued to kiss leisurely, the soft sound of lips on lips filling the quiet room.

It was nice. Soobin was really gentle and slow and his first priority was making sure Hueningkai was enjoying himself. Judging by the half-moans that escaped the younger’s lips after every couple kisses, Soobin felt he’d accomplished his goal.

“Hyung-” Hueningkai whined, breaking the kiss to look at Soobin, his cheeks red and face flushed.

“You wanna stop?” Soobin asked as he removed his hands from Hueningkai’s waist, his voice low and eyes wide.

Shaking his head, Hueningkai moved Soobin’s hands back around his waist. “I just wanted to know if you think I’m cute.”

Soobin pulled the younger boy down to him, pressing their noses and foreheads together. “The cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  



End file.
